The way you feel
by 0lazyreviewer0
Summary: Ichigo is a 15 year old girl living in Karakura town attending Karakura high school. However Ichigo has  no enthusiasm towards school, or boys. Why? Because they are a pain in the ass. that's until she meet a new transfer student; Rukia Kukichi. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally finished my first IchiRuki FanFic. I decided to leave Ichigo name the same. As it can be use for a girl name too. In fact I didn't change any of the names from any characters in the story. But what I did change was the gender of some characters from BLEACH. The names at the beginning of each paragraph represent each character POV**.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own BLEACH.**

**Summary: AU. Ichigo is a 15 year old girl living in Karakura town attending Karakura high school. However Ichigo has no enthusiasm towards school, or boys. Why? Because they are a pain in the ass. Not that she cares what other people think about her. That was until she meets a new student at her school Rukia Kukichi. Tired of how the little midget got harassed by the girls from school. The jealous orange haired moss head, in an impulse decides to tell all the girls that she is this little midgets girlfriend? How will this change Ichigo tomboyish behavior? And how will the little midget react to the carrots head statement?**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe not everything is a pain in the ass<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>

"H-Hell no." Ichigo's mouth was a closed line, Her eyes deepening as her eyebrows were closing together forming a frown on the young girl face. Isshin eyes were closed, face looking at the floor with a depressed aura surrounding him.

"No... Grand babies." He was taken down in more ways than one by his eldest daughter response. Ichigo on the other hand, now expressed more calmness with a slight smile crossing through her face. As she was content following her favorite blond ninja, who was in his fox cloak mode battling some pale guy.

"Oi, can you shut the door when you leave? Shh-Shh." Isshin was standing at his daughters door with a stupid look on his face. His eyes were big white circles with small black dots.

Ichigo slightly irritated turned her head away from her manga to her father Isshin, who was standing at her door clearly having a perverted thought. By the way his face was flushing as he looked into his daughter flat chest. He looked like some kind of predator about to attack its prey.

"Ichigooooo my dear!" Isshin yelled as he sprinted through her room laughing at the top of his lungs. Taking flight by a single big jump, Isshin closed his eyes with cheeks blushing, and lips forming a fish shape. He lifted both arms, hands stretched, fingertips moving in a grabby demeanor. He was closing the gap between Ichigo and himself. Ichigo sighed and threw her manga book away. Ichigo delivered a fast kick towards her father face; who was yelling her name. Flying through her room looking weirder than usual, Isshin had already foresaw Ichigo's attack and dodged the powerful incoming kick with a big grin.

"Tsk-Tsk." Was all Ichigo could say as her father had the upper hand now.

Isshin eyes sparkled as he was now closer, which brought down his defense. An opening... Ichigo wasn't going to let her father be the first one to touch her like that. Ichigo threw another blow with remarkable speed. Isshin defense was lowered and victory in his grasp. Lead to Ichigo punch Bringing him down from paradise with 2 broken teeth, and a red spot marked across his face. Isshin took his face in both hands and began rolling all over her carpet trying to soften the blow that his eldest daughter had deliver.

" …I see that I trained you well... Ichigo."

"Your just a pervert old man that got his ass handed to him for lowering his defense at perverted thoughts crossing his mind." 

"How can you speak to your father like that? I only wanted to hug you."

"Hug? My ass. That wasn't what you were trying to do. B-A-K-A."

Isshin, trying to change the conversation, said the first thing that came to mind. "Ichigo my dear who do you think deserves the father award for this year?"

"...if I were to guess... Yuzu."

Isshin was rolling in the carpet at the words Ichigo has just shoved in his face. Which Ichigo just ignored. She had better things to do than to deal with the mentally undergrowth mind of her father. As much as she knew he was probably not pass the age 10.

"Oi, I better get ready for tomorrow... So... CAN YOU JUST GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Is it a boy huh? I-c-h-i-g-o." Isshin arms were rested in his chin in a praying manner, Isshin face was sparkling with stars at the thought.

"...Finally grand babies."

"T-thats not it."

"When are you going to bring him home so I can have another son?"

"Just shut up and leave, I have homework to do."

"Love letters? Are they for your-" Isshin was interrupted by a flying chair sinking in his face, with no surprise he was sent flying out of the room. Isshin was at a safe distance away from a scowling Ichigo.

He was just a little outside her door. "Is he cute? "

Isshin shouted at his teenage daughter, only to get a lamp thrown at his face. Just the thought gave Ichigo a restless vein in her forehead. Ichigo was now walking to her work-desk to finish her homework which was the last of her duties for the day which brought a small smile to the orange haired girl. She finished quickly through her English homework. which was not hard, for the carrot head ranked 23th in her school. The assignment was simple. Ichigo's instructor had passed papers to the whole class asking to write about their perfect match.

* * *

><p>Ichigo took her manga in one hand, it was placed in front of her bedroom mirror. As she pulled the book at eye level her amber eyes saw the reflection of her hair in the mirror. Ichigo was an orange haired girl... who wore boxers... got into fights... had a short temper and acted according to impulses.<p>

She was annoying to the boys because she kicked their asses so hard that the they couldn't sit on them for a year and to the girls was "masculine and reserved" Although it was truth that the carrot head spent most of her time alone in school than kicking the guys asses. Ichigo was regarded as a pervert. Because her extreme shyness around immodestly dressed woman which she just ignored. As she never cared for what other people though about her. If she had she would've had let her hair growth long, use girl clothes, and maybe join a club without being payed.

It annoyed her the thought of joining a club for free. Her little gold mine wasn't going anywhere... at least not for a while. Ichigo grabbed a spare towel from her closet. And headed to the bathroom in her room, with a clean pair of boxers... only that because she didn't needed a bra because the carrot head though her bra was the reason her asset was little above average.

Ichigo opened the handle to the bathroom door and lock herself in. Standing against the door with both her hands in the lock, looking at the shower she took a step forward and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong>

"Rukia... that's all I have to say you go rest now."

"I understand... brother." Byakuya stopped and looked at Rukia: he had raven hair that dropped to chin level, he had big blue violet eyes that could tell others how he really felt even if he didn't wanted to. Byakuya tilted his head sideways to see Rukia. Rukia bowed slowly closing the door to not disrupt his elder brother who was busy filling paperwork. Rukia headed to his room to rest just as his older brother Byakuya had encouraged. He opened the door to the dark room. In the bed there was a neatly arranged uniform and a letter. Rukia took the envelope in one hand and unfolded the letter which had her classes for the following semester.

'_Wait...does the room smelled like cherry blossom trees...?'_ This brought a big smile to Rukia and his big blue violet eyes glowed.

"...Byakuya you didn't had to- " Rukia was interrupted by a loud noise. Not a second later she heard a knock on the window. Rukia looked up with a quizzical look to see a red haired girl hanging from the window shed had long hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of black glasses that complimented a dark kimono consisting of a white shirt underneath. Rukia opened the window...

**Renji**

"Renji... what are you doing here?"

"Rukia I have great news."

"Umm..."

"You'll have to try harder than that umm if you want to figured it out." A tall Renji towered over poor little Rukia. Renji took the little midget by the shoulders and struggled him from side to side. Rukia taking a quick guess with both eyes half closed in a cat shape and a forced smile on his face. A big drop of sweet sliding down his disheveled hair.

"Umm... did my brother Byakuya finally decided to fire you?"

"Huh what makes you say that?" Renji laughed and smacked the little midget on the head. Bringing a bump with 2 white band-aids one over the other in a X shape.

Rukia grabbed his head with both his tiny hands kneading the large bump that was swelling. The small midget didn't thought a second time before smacking the laughing red haired on the head. Hard. He left her laying unconscious in the floor with 3 big bumps one after the other, and smoke coming out.

The redhead slowly regained consciousness. "Why did you do that for?"

Renji was clearly pissed at the little midget who had punched her so hard, probably leaving her unconscious for 20 minutes or so on the floor like a stray dog. Rukia had already taken a shower and changed into his yellow pajamas. He was laying on his bed comfortably reading his manga book without any kind of regard for his unconscious life-long friend's health who had been laying on the floor.

"What are you talking about Renji?" Rukia gave Renji an innocent look which brought the red haired anger down a little.

"No.. .but seriously." Renji's expression changed as she took a seat and crossed her legs, she was completely recuperated by now.

"I got ascended to be your brothers right hand man... or ma'am."

"R-Really?" was all that the little midget could get out of his mouth.

"Yeah... your brother Byakuya just told me a few moments ago. I was so exited I couldn't wait to tell you Rukia."

"... Is that why you found the nearest ladder, leaned against my window, climbed 5 steps at a time probably 10 breaking the damn ladder and hung outside my window, forcibly trying to knock it for me to open it, so that you wouldn't fall on your ass?" A nerve was pooping out from Rukia's forehead.

"Sounds about right." Renji had a confused look on her face as she couldn't figure out what had made the little midget upset. he should be happy.

"Aren't you happy Rukia? This means we can spend more time together."

"About that... I think that will be pretty hard now... I'm going to Karakura town to start attending Karakura high school." Rukia was scratching the back of his head. He held his clean new uniform with a forced smile for Renji to see it. With that Renji's stood up showing her back to her petite friend.

"I just remembered I have some paperwork to do. So I'll see you later Rukia." with that Renji jumped out of the window and left.

"RENJIII! Stop that way leads my brother's training- " Was all that Rukia could say as his red haired friend went farther away.

A pissed off Renji was running through the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the Kukichi residency. She leaned against a cherry blossom tree. As Her blood boil, it lead her to beating the crap out of the pink tree several times relentlessly. Before a calm voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?"

"WHAT." Renji turned to face the foe that had just stopped her from beating the crap out of the pink tree. Renji's eyes were filled with killing intent. She had a frown so visible which complimented a vein coming out of her forehead. She was looking down on Byakuya Kukichi...

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>

Ichigo was sitting on the corner of her bed pulling her white shirt with the number 15 printed on pink down her chest. She still had her towel on her head. She had a depressed look. Ichigo had both arms crossed behind her neck. She was lost in though, Ichigo remembered her father Isshin.

"_why cant you act more feminine?... when will you give me grand babies?"_ her father seemed concerned at that point, at least he pretended to be.

Ichigo stood and headed lazily at her bathroom mirror. Once before when her family was eating she had finished a little early, and had asked a question that had gone through her mind for a long time.

"_...am I...pretty?"_

_This took by surprise the Kurosaki family at that time. Ichigo wasn't the kind of person to ask a questions Like that. Yuzu and Karin paused and looked at the brown eyes their sister held at that time. Her face tried to hide the fact she was concern but it was clearly visible she thought otherwise._

"_Of course not, tomboys aren't cute and is a proven fact." Her father Isshin interrupted while trying to pass the rice he had on his bowl. He was beaten by Ichigo that same day before in the morning and he was sited on his chair looking down giving small glances at his daughters that were concern with his health... at least Yuzu was. Karin seemed to got gotten accustomed to this daily routine._

"_I... see."_

_"Ichigo!" both sisters said in unison._

"_its nothing don't worry about it." _

Now as she looked at the mirror. Her face had a frown which was a characteristic trait of hers. Her hair was orange and short because it was a pain in the ass to brush it everyday in the morning when it was still long. Her nose was small and pug. Her lips were small and had a visible dry in them as she didn't talk or even tried to smile a lot. Her skin color was peached with a few deepened white areas. Ichigo brushed through her hair with one hand, before turning to see her body. She was a little taller than must girls towering them over 2-4 inches. Ichigo chest was a little over average even is she drank 5 glasses of milk daily, it didn't seem to help at all.

Ichigo hided her chest from view by wearing boy clothes. Her stomach was flat. Her legs were skinny and build, due to her running everyday in the morning and playing for different clubs and beating that abnormal dad of hers. Ichigo body was like cut out of a model magazine, she would look really sexy if she didn't wear those boy clothes.

"Maybe I should wear something nice tomorrow." Was all that Ichigo said remembering a new student was coming to her class. "Who knows maybe he and I will get along well. Maybe he will even like me... I mean maybe he wont be a pain in the ass as all the others." Ichigo frown disappeared and turned into smile.

**Isshin**

Isshin was hearing through her door with an empty glass of water and had a smile on his face. "kazan... can you see our daughter now? Finally.. grand babies."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished this chapter which took me more time than I had expected as I had a hard time figuring out my chicken scratch writing, begging my brother to be my beta reader. If you guys find a liking to this story or have any ideas about anything. Just write them on a review or PM me, and I will be more than happy to consider/answer them. I welcome constructive criticism if it helps my writing skills improve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for long time for updating... but my brother didnt revise my story. He decided starcraft was more important. I'm so happy, I didn't expected any reviews at first from this story as its my first FanFic. But thankfully got some amazing reviews from great readers and authors. Well here it is the new chapter to my story "the way you feel." Remember ****The names at the beginning of each paragraph represent each character POV**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**Kodocha101: thanks a lot for the review it inspires me to write better. And sorry for the confusion with the whole Rukia being still a girl, I still haven't got accustomed with her being a guy... And yes Rukia is a boy in this FanFic.**

**Elin-usamichan95: thanks a lot for the review. It really helps me keep writing. When I know someone actually reads what I write.**

**Who the hell are? And of course I can see you, you dumb ass!**

**Ichigo **

Ichigo opened her eyes looking at the blurriness in her room. Which became clear as she stood from bed and walked to the window. Ichigo saw a delivery truck leaving her house.

"Goood Moooorning, Ichigooo!" her father Isshin had a red long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. He was jumping in a bonji jump, coming like a rocket hoping to knock her out. This was Isshin way of saying good morning to his eldest daughter Ichigo everyday... by trying to kill her in her sleep, or at least cause her serious pain at the beginning of each morning. Isshin flew threw her daughter Ichigo's window unable to hit his daughter as she dodged backwards with a bored look on her face. Thus Isshin hitting the roof instead, and landing in the floor face first. Ichigo ignored her father and walked to her work-desk filling her school books and manga novel into her school bag.

"_I better get ready for school..."_ Ichigo pulled her white shirt with the pink number 15 off, with a loud sigh. Isshin was pretending to be unconscious while he watched his daughter Ichigo with a blush on his perverted face and vapor coming out of from his perverted nose. Ichigo then quickly turned with a frown to see her father she didn't buy his being unconscious crap. Isshin had his right eye verily open with a red light sparkling from it which changed into a blue aura with blue lines on his forehead signaling his depression. As he saw his eldest daughter Ichigo wearing boxers. Questions marks began popping out from Isshin head as he tried to figure out why was his daughter Ichigo wearing boxers.

"what? When did you became so dishonest? Father is sad-" Isshin was interrupted by Ichigo kicking his face Leaving him lying on the floor bended with his butt sticking out. Ichigo walked to her father with a nerve pooping out from her forehead. Ichigo kicked her father ass lying on the floor through the window with her arms crossed. Sending him flying out the room through the glass of the window breaking it. Ichigo changed into her school uniform irritated by having to wear a stupid red bun and a skirt not to mention from her father daily routine.

"_why cant he act like a normal father?"_ Ichigo brushed her hair and grabbed her school bag from her work-desk. Then walked downstairs and took a seat next to her sister Karin who was eating peacefully with her eyes close. While Yuzu was serving a bowl of rice and a fried eggs. for Ichigo who was trying to adjust her bun properly.

**Karin**

Karin noticed that her stupid father Isshin wasn't there to bug Ichigo for once. She knew he was kicked out by Ichigo through the window from the sound she had heard earlier of a window breaking. As much as she knew he was probably running back to the house in his hands, Or in his clinic dealing with a patient. Karin opted to think for Isshin running with his hand across town shouting nonsense like "_do your best Ichigo! Don't lose, Ichigo! Dad's behind you._

"quiet morning huh?" Karin said as she eaten her breakfast. Ichigo took a piece of bread and ran out the door. Ichigo looked content Without having to kick her father ass, or having to hear him yapping about bringing him his new son... and to finally give him grand babies.

**Rukia**

Rukia had already eaten breakfast with his older brother Byakuya.

"I'm here!" both Rangiku and Renji said in unison. They looked at each other and Matsumotto looked at Renji's assets and grinned. This brought a scowl to the red haired who looked at the milk jugs from Rangiku with killing intent.

"What the hell are you doing here Matsumotto." Renji asked the dairy cow as she didn't had any business here. Because she was under orders from a different branch in the company.

"yeah about that... I was inform by toshi- I mean executive Hitsugaya from sector 10th. That I needed to head to sector 6th and report to Byakuya Kuchiki for an important matter." Matsumotto had her arms around Byakuya with a big grin on her face. As always Rangiku was immodestly dressed always making sure to unbotton the first 3 buttons of her blouse. Byakuya didn't paid attention to the brown haired dairy cow. Byakuya was too occupied in figuring out his schedule to attend to the woman's association meeting, and filling paper work.

"is that true?" Renji couldn't figure out what was happening. Rangiku was pulling out a bottle of sake from her assets to start a party. And looking for more in the drawers from Byakuya files. Rukia looked at the the voluptuous brown haired, Renji shouting... while Byakuya filled more paperwork. Which took the little midget by surprise.

" Umm... Renji, adjutant Matsumotto what are you doing here?" Rukia had a forced smile on his face. This made the two adjutant's from each branch turn around to see the voice who was talking to them.

"Ruk-" Renji was interrupted by a slap from Matsumotto in her face as she saw the little midget.

"Oh you look so cute Rukia! I almost though you were a girl." Rukia didn't liked the fact that Matsumotto thought he look like a girl.

"Thanks... I guess." Rukia had his hair all down in emo style with his eyes half open and a forced smile in his face. Matsumotto stood and hugged the little midget who was about to say something but couldn't as he was trapped in her submission move... in her assets.

"What the hell Matsumotto your gonna kill him!" Renji was wrestling Matsumotto out of Rukia. But the dairy cow wouldn't torse her arm and leave the midget breath. Byakuya calmly putted his files in his drawers disregarding the commotion that was happening in front of him. He was finished with his paperwork and had figure out time to fill in for Renji with the woman's associating meting. As it was the job of an executive to make sure that his adjutant responsibilities were taken care of.

"Hmph" Byakuya glared at the the dairy cow and red haired. Rangiku released the midget from her suffocating breast.

"...Hes strong." Matsumotto grinned at the advantages of not having his executive around her. She could go shopping as much as she wanted. Because the clothes in this part of the country were less expensive than in the soul society. Drink and sleep in the middle of the day. She giggled at the tought.

"... I... have to go Oni-sama" Rukia bowed and left the room trying to catch his breath. Waving goodbye to her red haired friend. Which Renji just smiled and gave Rukia a thumbs up. Byakuya had agreed to let Rukia go to Karakura high school. Because of his late wife Hasana, she would've have wanted Rukia to attend school and have friends like any other teenager. Byakuya only had one condition with letting his younger brother Rukia attend Karakura high school. It was to exceed not only in school but in club activities as a Kuchiki. This gave a confused look to the little midget and a forced smile as he knew his brother Byakuya had high expectations for him. Rukia knew he had to do his best to be able not to bother his older brother with such trivial things as bad grades or getting into trouble. Which brought a depressed look to the midget.

**Karin**

The door to the Kurosaki family opened and Isshin entered with pieces of glass stuck to his shirt and head which caused him to bleed from his forehead. "Ichigo left a while a go." Karin said as she finished her second bowl of rice.

"W-what and she didn't even said goodbye?" Isshin was standing in the door with his arms lowered with his back in a hump position. And a dumb expression on his face his eyes half closed and his mouth shaped in a up sided down triangle.

"Maybe she got sick of you screaming all the time." Karin said with a bored look on her face.

"She would never said that! She has nothing but praise for me!" Isshin had his cheeks blushing and eyes closed with his arms positioned in tilts positions. Disregarding the fact that he was bleeding.

"Maybe she was just yanking your chain." Karin said as she was sited in the chair looking at Yuzu who hurried to get the first aid kit from the clinic with a concern look on her face. Isshin ran to the family poster in the living room with the picture of Masaki crying at the top of his lungs.

"Kazan! do I stop our daughter or let nature take its course? What do I do?"

"Don t you say that when shes actually going to-" Yuzu Screamed and blocked her ears with her hands. Isshin blushed at the thought which was sinked by Karin's foot. Karin had a frown on her face and her mouth was a closed line. " Don't get exited about that, you stupid dad. Now shut up and start eating!"

"well ichigo is around the age when kids start getting rebellious and want to leave the house."

"what do you mean?" Yuzu asked her father Isshin who seemed to know a lot about the topic. Isshin explained with his eyes closed and pointing his finger to the roof.

"Back when I was a high schooler, I thought the entire world was against me. So I'd run away from home and hang out around the school yard at night. Sometimes I'd go all the way to the ocean and scream out manly stuff. _"ill show you all!" _Isshin still had his eyes closed.

"I keep telling you, its called puberty."

"So that's it."

"i doubt shes doing that, but if it is Ichigo we're talking about, I'm sure he's fine."

**Ichigo**

Ichigo sited on her desk she recognized a few faces from last year. Tatsuki and that boy who never talked to her and flushed when he saw her. Ichigo was staring at the window with a bored look on her face. The bell rung and the instructor came through the door with a book on her arms it was for modern nations.

"class, today I want to introduce a new transfer student, his name is Rukia." The little midget entered the room and a lot of girls looked at the little midget with blushing faces. The little midget didn't knew how to act so he just bowed his head to the class. The instructor tried to calm the class but it was hopeless as the girls were asking the little midget things we cant even air on tv. The little midget was trying to figure out what to do. She remembered somethings she could do from a book she was reading the other day. But nothing seemed to fit the situation he was in. Ichigo paid half attention to the teacher and will sometimes look at the little midget from the corner of her ember eyes. As she got harassed through out the class period. Ichigo raised his arm with a calm face her eyes half closed, looking directly at the midget. This stopped the girls from talking.

"...yes, do you have a question for Rukia? Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded her head.

"...Where are you from?"

"I'm from the soul society- No! I mean I'm poor..." Rukia had a forced smile on his face and his eyes were covered by his hair. He remembered the the soul society in japan was one of the richest part of the country. And didn't wanted to call attention towards himself. Much less say he was a Kuchiki one of the 4 noble families in japan.

"shes from japan. Now go take a seat Rukia." for the rest of the day Rukia was asked to translate words from English to Japanese. And had her homework given to him which was to be turn in first thing tomorrow morning. the paper read: your perfect match. The bell rung and the little midget was asked to eat by Chizuru relentlessly. Which made Tatsuki mad and lead to beating the crap out of the pink Ero girl. Which yelled nonsense about love as she got used as a sandbag for Tatsuki. Then a little later as Tatsuki dragged Chizuru's body to the infirmary. More girls came and surrounded the midget who was focused trying to read a book. Asking him who did she liked, if he was really a High school student. If it was Ichigo as the girls noticed him watching her a lot during class.

"Oi, leave him alone!" the carrot top said as she looked at all the other girls with a bored look on her face.

"W-what?" the girls looked puzzled at the carrot head. He just ignore them he had better things to do than to deal with the fan-girls.

"I... say leave him alone..." Ichigo said with a bored look on her face.

"why should we? Its not like he belongs to you." Ichigo felt a nerve pooping out, which was only aggravated as the poor midget looked around the room trying to figure out if they were talking to her. As he read his book and scribbled some nonsense. Rukia looked up to see the carrot head as she had a frown on her face.

"Wait... you can see me?" Rukia had question marks popping out of her head. As she wandered how could a girl see her when all this girls were surrounding him.

"of course I can see you, you dumb ass!" Ichigo had a vein on her cheek and forehead with her usual frown which made her looked scary. Ichigo grabbed the book which Rukia was reading and handed him a juice box in return.

"W-what give me that!" Rukia was trying to figure out how to drink the juice box. She stood up and tried to take the book from a Ichigo who towered him even though she was a girl. Ichigo eyes paid undivided attention at the book that was tittle contemporary languages. but then something caught the carrot head attention as she looked at a terrible drawing of something resembling a bunny with orange hair sited in a desk. That resembled the teenage girl Ichigo. Rukia took the book from Ichigo's grasp by kicking her shin which maded the tomboy drop the book which the midget caught in one hand with no difficulty. Ichigo grabbed her chin in pain.

" _How is this midget able to kick so hard?"_

"Hmph"

"what the hell was that for?"

"You deserved it by taking others people stuff with asking first."

"what are you a princess from the 18 century?" the little midget threw the book at the carrot head face leaving her a red mark.

"by the way your drawings suck."

"they do not!"

"of course they do!" Ichigo took the book in her hand and pointed at the picture resembling a bunny.

"What the hell is this?"

"its clearly a bunny jerk!"

"What the hell were you reading?" Rukia took her sketchbook and started drawing something.

"I was reading a good part where Caitlyn, who was tired of being bullied by Rodrigez, goes off to seek revenge, clutching her new born baby and rifle!" Rukia showed her drawings as she stood sited in his legs with a calm expression flipping through the pages of her sketchbook. The first picture had 2 bunnies one who was in the floor crying with her arms rested in the floor with a blue hat. While the other looked tall and had a grin in his face. The next picture had 2 bunnies. The bigger bunny had a baby bunny on its left arm and a rifle in the right.

" I'd get it even better if you didn't use that sketchbook." which Rukia threw at her face leaving another red mark across his face with a scowl and a frown.

Ichigo interrupted the noisy girls screaming as They glared at each other.

"midget!"

"stupid carrot head!" they turned around and gave each other their backs and walked away irritated one from the other.

"Wait is he your boy-" The girls couldn't believe the tomboy had a boyfriend... especially the new hot transfer student.

"Yeah this midget here is my boyfriend! now shut up and go away damn it." Ichigo said that as she only wanted peace and for the girls to stop bothering her new toy... as she had said eyes on him the moment he walked in the room.

"W-what!"

"Yeah they definitely know each other. Besides they really fight like a couple." Rukia and ichigo looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Let them be if you try to convince them otherwise they ill just make it worse." Ichigo took the juice box from Rukia and putted the straw in the juice box then handed it to the midget.

"This is good."

" I see. enjoy it while you can, because after the school finds about you and me-" Ichigo said with a calm looked on her face even though she was burning from the inside out.

"W-what!" Rukia spilled her juice at the carrot head face. _"Oni-sama"_Rukia knew his brother wouldn't like to hear about this.

**A/N: finally finished sorry for the long-wait... but there you had it. If you have any questions or concerns about this chapter, write them in a review or a PM, ill try to answer the questions in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. My laziness got the better of me while typing this story. Thanks a lot for the constructive criticism I got from an amazing reviewer, I decided to try and work harder on this story. Well here it is the new chapter to my story "The way you feel." Remember the names at the beginning of each paragraph represent each character POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**A Banana: Thanks a lot for the review. I appreciate when a reader writes what he/she thinks.**

**Bunny:**** Thanks a lot for the review. And thank you for pointing out the mistakes I have to work on.**

**Where are you planning on staying?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsuki<strong>

Tatsuki was dragging Chizuru's unconscious body through the hall with a nerve on her cheek, the perverted Ero girl didn't even served as a warmup. She was worse than a secondhand sandbag. The people in the hall were whispering something. This took Tatsuki attention and made her stop and looked up to see the new female janitor walking with a broom on her waist. She had red long hair tied in a pony tail that fell to her shoulders and probably more if she didn't tied it. She had some really outdated glasses with a rainbow colors, on the top of her red hair. The red haired was wearing funky clothes, something similar to the golden 70's with a creepy smile on her face and scratching her scalp with one hand as she walked towards the classrooms. Pretending to be wiping the floor. She was trying to fit in and go unnoticed when she was totally doing the opposite by the way.

_'New staff huh?'_

Tatsuki kept walking towards the nurse office where a voluptuous orange haired woman was sleeping on a comfortable yellow couch. It had a tag in it _"13 gotei" _the dairy cow had her arms resting in her head as a pillow.

"Hello?"

The woman was just moving her body in response and probably dreaming as her cheeks were blushing. Matsumotto had already drank sake and was sleeping comfortably in the sofa.

"Oh, Don't! Don't touch..." mumbled the sleeping woman.

"Geez! What the hell is she dreaming about?" Tatsuki left Chizuru on the patients bed before she could woke up and start taking advantage of being behind her back with full access to her body. Chizuru saw a glimpse of her sweet Orihime walking by the nurse office. The Ero girl jumped out of the bed with a smile on her face and bubbles with stars surrounding her as she was going to molest her beautiful Orihime. Matsumotto open an eye and caught a glimpse of a girl walking through her office her cleavage was almost as big as hers.

"Hime!" vapor came from Chizuru's nose. Which was stopped by Tatsuki punching her stomach and leaving her lying in the bed once again.

"Just give it a rest Chizuru." Tatsuki stomped the Ero girl a few times before she calmed down and went to sleep again in her bed. Tatsuki walked out of the nurse office leaving Chizuru like that without telling the nurse. It was punishment enough for bothering the new transfer student and Orihime. Tatsuki headed to the backyard running. She was heading to go eat with her friends with a smile on her face. Chizuru eye opened to see the short haired martial arts girl off. Chizuru stood from her bed with her hands down like a mantis. And drooling as she closer to the dairy cow resting in the yellow sofa.

"Monster boobies!" Chizuru squished Rangiku assets with hearts on her eyes and a blush on her perverted face as she touched Rangiku.

"Kyah!" Rangiku arms popped open in surprise with a blush on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Matsumotto punched the Ero girl with a hard blow to her face. Chizuru rolled through the office. Matsumotto wasn't interested in her... but the cute orange girl that had walked prior was a hole different story. Chizuru's glasses were full of vapor. She was blushing and drooling. Matsumotto had a confused look on her face, she couldn't figure out this girl out. Uryu was walking near by. He placed his glasses on top of his nose when he saw what was happening with Chizuru and the nurse. He decided to clear out how the Chizuru's system worked.

"Allow me to explain. When she sees an immodesty dress woman she goes into her Hyper Erotic Mode. While in that state, she gains the ability to use several techniques we cant even air on TV." Uryu explained with a smile on his face and his finger pointing to the ceiling.

"I thought there will be nothing but boring old ladies here but now I see they've got beautiful flowers too! Since we are both here I... will... play... with ...you!" Chizuru was up in her feet looking at Rangiku with a dangerous smirk on her face. Matsumotto ran but Chizuru ran faster than Rangiku and jumped in her back, Touching her boobs. Ishida explained again what was happening to Matsumotto.

"When she 's in hyper erotic mode and her opponent is a female than her speed will surpass her opponent." Uryu decided to leave and walked back to class where he was gonna continue reading his book.

"Chizuru's Riser Doggy style!"

"No!" Matsumotto scream could be heard through the entire school.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong>

"Oi, whats wrong with you Rukia?" Ichigo looked at the raven haired kid with a calm look on her face.

_'Your a mess, Kuchiki Rukia... I have involved myself in this school a bit too much after all. I already have a girlfried.' _Rukia sensed the carrot top.

"Kirosaki! Why did you say you and I were a couple?" Rukia serious expression changed when he remembered Ichigo handing him an orange juice box and being the first girl to talk to him. The midget was looking at the juice box on his tiny hands when a couple of girls walked by laughing at the two.

" ...I never said we were a couple. I just did it so that the girls stopped bothering you, you ungrateful little brat."

"I'm a brat am I? Rukia had nerve on his cheek. The short teen decided to leave and go to the backyard to get some fresh air. Ichigo sat on her desk and pulled off her lunch it was some rice balls and vegetables.

"Where the hell did he go anyway? I even brought him some food." Ichigo took a big bite out of the rice ball in her hand with a scowl on her face.

In the backyard, Rukia was sitting on a tree branch when Orihime passed by.

"Oh there he is! Kuchiki-san, wanna eat lunch together?" Orihime called Rukia. Rukia turned to see Orihime waving at him.

"Y-Yeah" Rukia was curious as to what kind of food was eaten in this part of the country. In soul society they had similar food and sweats but his older brother Byakuya never let him eat those.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>

Ichigo was eating peacefully with hrs friends on top of the roof. When an energetic Keigo came with a cheerful smile on his face. He had seen earlier the list of top students on the school and his eyes almost popped out when he saw his best friend Ichigo place in the ranking in the top. Her excuse for not hanging out with him was that when she got home she didn't had anything to do so she studied.

"Hey, Ichigoooo!" Keigo came flying which Ichigo just stopped by a backwards lariat. Leaving him flying flat on the ground but Keigo came running again which Ichigo just dodged. Making him trip and fall on the floor hitting his face.

"Why did you dodged?"

"Blame my dad..." Keigo punched the air behind with his hand, hitting Chad's giant body.

"Why was he there?..." Keigo said painfully and falled to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked Keigo who was in the floor with a forced smile on his smile.

"Well if your apologizing, I guess I accept-" Keigo said as tears came running like waterfalls from his eyes, about to hug them but Ichigo and chad were already walking away.

"Guys! Are you gonna ditch me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime<strong>

"Kuchiki-san do you have a crush on Ichigo?" Orihime looked at the short teen, who was drinking his orange juice when he reacted to Orihime's question.

He spat some of the juice out from his mouth forming a little rainbow that lasted no more than 2 seconds and leaving him with some drooling out from his chin as well.

Rukia still had his jellybean sandwich filled with ketchup and chocolate in his hand. Pressed tightly not wanting to miss this opportunity to eat such a rare food.

"...Huh?" was the lame response.

"...I'll take that as a maybe. But what exactly is your relationship with Ichigo?" This took all of the attention from the girls eating around the tree. Even the newly recuperated Chizuru, who was dismissed by a neglecting nurse. Matsumotto Only gave her a band aid after kicking her ass and letting her listen to her complains about why this Byakuya person had given her such a hard job... a school nurse.

"Ichigo and I are just... friends." Rukia said with a calm look on his small face, he had his eyes closed and a forced smile on his cheeks. Rukia was cleaning the sweet from his cheek with a handkerchief trying to convince the girls around that his relationship with Ichigo was no more than friendship.

"Anyway... Kuchiki-san next time I'll prepare a new sweat-bean dish just for you. Cause you know a girl in development. Just comes to school to eat her lunch." Orihime said with her big brown eye's closed. And her finger pointing to the sky. A chart of food's filled with carrots, apples, and different types of food's. Was crossing through the busty girl head. Tatsuki nodded and patted Orihime in the head. Smiling at her thoughts.

"Sorry Orihime, but tomorrow we will eat people food okay." Orihime was complaining and trying to convince her to try her dishes at least once. Which Tatsuki kept smiling in response.

"...You know if Rukia decide He liked Ichigo. Then well have a lot to talk about. Then if Tatsuki decided she liked Ichigo too. We would have a lot more to talk about. then pretty soon we will all begin to like her. Then we could all sit around and say all the reasons we like Ichigo. It will be a share win for the girls."

"...Someone stop her. Before her nonsense starts to make sense to me." Tatsuki said as a drop of sweet was falling from the back of her scalp. Chizuru had her thumb in her lower lip and her glasses were full of vapor making them white as she looked at beautiful Orihime in deep thought.

"Say it's actually not a bad idea, to have an affection competition." _" …But I have to make sure I get first dips on the beautiful smile of Orihime first!" _"So let's start on a one on one, just you and me! Give me Orihime!" Tatsuki punched the pinked Ero girl on the stomach as she came flying towards Orihime taking off her ribbon and unbuttoning her white shirt with perverted intentions. Tatsuki punch made Chizuru bounce off to the floor grabbing her stomach shaking in pain with a forced smile on her face.

"Not exactly what I had on mind..."

" Why cant you just give it break Chizuru!"

"Tatsuki-chan is the injury to your right hand all better now?" Orihime said as she was eating some kind of chess cake with frosted chocolate top.

"That thing was no big deal. Besides in one month there's a selection tournament in karate." Tatsuki reassure her best friend, since middle school. By punching the air with ease. Without dropping a sweet or showing any signs of pain.

"Tatsuki-chan is really amazing!" The lunch ended with Chizuru getting her way and touching poor Orihime chest. Then having to be drag to the infirmary again. Rukia came back to the room and scribbled something in his hand as he looked at the carrots head in her seat. before entering the classroom again. Rukia approached the vegetable head with a smile on his lips. The Oranged haired girl looked up to see the shadow on the floor just to find the midget looking at her with a smile of confidence oh his face.

"W-What the hell its you!" Ichigo pointed at Kuchiki Rukia, he extended his hand greeting the oranged haired girl with a fake smile on his face. He opened his palm showing what he had write earlier. _"Make a scene or say something else about you and me and I'll kill you."_ Ichigo stood up and walked away But tripped on some chairs that were wrongly arranged. Making a huge mess. Making it look like a poltergeist. The instructor didn't find that funny and Sended the tall flat chested vegetable head to stand outside the room. Where a red haired janitor was walking by with a huge creepy smile from ear to ear as she walked. Ichigo got out of the room trying to keep his image. As she had worked hard to get it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo looked at the funky red haired girl standing next to her.

"what do you mean? I'm bored. Hehehe you got detention." the red haired girl said with a smile on her face.

"well you got detention too."

" No I didn't. I'm the janitor. Relax don't be so uptight... mmm Wow so this is what a textbook look's like in this part of the country?" the red haired stared into the book.

"_This girl... probably has never seen a book. Wait. Could she be an impostor? And not be the janitor? Have all the janitors been this young and creepy? She must have an identification card..."_ Ichigo looked at the red haired janitor with a plain look on her face. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth dropped to a line. "Oi, take it off"

"Huh?"

"Just take it off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take it off! If you don't take if off. I'll take it off for you."

"Wait what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Renji lifted his broom to the air. But remembered Byakuya had

taken her sword before letting her come to the school. Byakuya probably knew Renji will get in a fight. And try to use her sword with that short temper of hers. Byakuya also had find the most suitable places for the dairy cow and her at the school. This was his way of looking over his younger brother Rukia. Ichigo got closed to the her and wrestled the red haired into a submission move. Ichigo crossed her upper leg on her lower leg. And pulled her down with her weight, lying on top of her.

"Hey get off me! Will you. Your a nutcase! I just look at your book and you go totally ballistic" Renji was struggling to free himself from the orange haired girl.

" You wanna see ballistic? I' will totally rip everything out of you."

"Just hold on."

"I waited long enough."

"Get off me!"

"I told you to take it off!"

"Stop!" The girls from class were already out looking with wide eyes and red faces as the two girls layed on the floor discussing. The red haired girl showed signs of pain and likeness on her face. And Ichigo wouldn't take a No for an answer.

"Oh Their forbidden love how sweat."Chizuru said with her arms on her chest. Ichigo realized the class talking behind them and turned around with a bored expression. Ichigo Caught the akward flown in the hall and followed the girls gaze leading her towards the Janitor below. making weird expressions. A drop of sweet formed in her scalp and in her cheek. Ichigo blushed knowing what was going on in their minds.

"Ichigo is acting a little weird don't you think?" Tatsuki turned to face her friend Orihime. Which Orihime just closed her eyes and nodded half smiling.

"That's not it! Don't you get it? she is an impostor!" Ichigo tried convincing her friends and classmates for a long time. But what they had seen was a little too hard to take off their minds. The classes ended and Ichigo left. She crossed the spring where her mom died. And passed the corner where she had left some flowers and a toy for a little girl that had died there recently. To head home where her energetic father Isshin would start a fight if she wasn't there at 7. Ichigo saw Rukia looking at his cellphone standing at the sunset looking at his phone. "Oi, you may want to go home before someone sees you and thinks a kid lost." Ichigo looked down at the midget. Who lifted his face up to see the tall flat chested vegetable head smiling at him softly.

"... W-what do you want?"

"You said you were new in Karakura town right?... So you figured out where you gonna be staying?" Ichigo said as she was scratching the back of her scalp nervously.

"By the way, I was reading this magazine. And the clothes you guy's wear without any shame caught

my attention look." Rukia took out his sketchbook out, and showed Ichigo Some drawed bunnies in maid clothes, and others dressed immodestly.

"Those drawings are even more shameful..." Rukia felt a nerve on his forehead and was about to yell at the jerk. When he saw Ichigo looking at the sky peacefully. Rukia stood there with her. And decided to calm himself and look the sunset falling too. Tatsuki came running in her usual training clothes when she saw the 2 of them looking at the sunset silently about to hold hands.

"Huh? What's with the two of you all lost in thought?"

"Huh?"

"That's right. No one wants to see you all romantic. You two were only supposed to be friend's remember?" Chizuru had a vein in her forehead. And her eyes were completely black circles with black shades.

"Y-you don' know what you are talking about."

"Oh, I don't do I? My beautiful Rukia. I've got eyes and I can see when something suspicious is going on."

"C'mon lets get out of here." Ichigo pulled the midget from the Chizuru starring at him with her usual demon eyes.

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki said under her breath. As she saw Ichigo carrying Rukia in her arm pulling her between her stomach and chest tightly with a soft look on her eyes.

"Let me down!"

"From now on. I'm ignoring all your opinions. Your coming with me whether you want to or not. Damn it you got that. I'm the rescuer here. You just shut up." Rukia's face went blue as he listened to everything Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes widened to big white circles with black dots, and his mouth shaped into an upside down triangle.

"W-what you say? Who do you think you are? Ordering me around like that. A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescue." Rukia had small veins in his forehead and Ichigo in her cheek. As the y both stare at each other.

"YEAH, and what kinda rescue complains about the rescue? Why don't you just go sit down in that corner and tremble in fear and cry out save me save me. Like you are supposed to." Rukia closed his eyes slowly, and fist in anger with a forced smile on his lips.

"I don't need to be rescue. And I do not tremble!" Ichigo ignored him and stood tall leaning her head down looking down on him sticking her tongue out and putting her hand behind her ear shaking them.

"Bwah!" Rukia got on his tip toes and looked up to the oranged haired girl. With blue lines sticking out of her forehead. Then both stopped and looked at each other withoud saying a word. Then the strawberry head blushed and grabbed Rukia by the hand and started pulling him towards her house/clinic. Rukia didnt fight back. As he knew Ichigo's house was obviously the only place right for him.

"How did you meet Chad? Rukia asked Ichigo as they were walking along the street. Ichigo looked at the sky and sighed with a smile smile on her mouth.

"...The first time. When I was getting my ass handed to me. Because of my orange hair, back in middle school. He came and helped me. The second time was when I found him lying on a park near a cementary with severe wounds on his arm and back. Because he protected a bird from some delinquents.

"_are you alright!" _

"_Hmh" chad smiled at Ichigo with half his blood on the grass falling from his open head and arm , giving her the thumbs up signal._

"_Oh my god. How lame! Couldnt he use something else." Ichigo was taken back in surprise by Chad answer. _

"_Are you hurt Ichigo?" Ichigo felt her blood boil to her head. As chad only worried about her and not himself half dying in the grass._

"_Stupid ass, your the one whose hurt!" Ichigo's eyes were watery and a she had a touching smile on her face._

"_Oh, that's good." Ichigo had a vein in her forehead and cheek. Ichigo felt so mad that she kicked Chad on the head to beat some sense on him._

"_No! It's not good!" Chad didn't even feel her kick and grabbed his head in confusion he opened his eyes with a puzzle look on them._

"_..." _

"_Whats so good that you only you got hurt?" Ichigo began crying for a while. Then took Chad to her dad's clinic. _

"Oi, you still haven't answered my question. Where are you planning on staying?" Ichigo had already dragged Rukia to her house. And now both were standing outside her porch. Rukia ran to Ichigo's house slipping his shoes off at the door.

"Don't be stupid. This is the only place I can really sleep."

"W-what! Wait Rukia!"

"... I'm home." Ichigo said as she came through the door.

"Your late. You punk of a daughter!" Isshin welcomed Ichigo by a backward kick hitting her stomach. Making her fall on top of her neck and partially her back. Rukia observed Their Family love with wide cat eyes.

"Wahn" Ichigo tried to say something. But she couldnt.

"You know our dinner time is seven o'clock every night!" Isshin was yapping about dinner time.

"Damn you, is that anyway to greet your daughter? Who went out of her way to help a boy!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Only punishment awaits for those who disrupt our family time. No matter what the reason is!" Both parent and daughter exchanged electricity glares with their eyes before exchanging fast punches one after the other. And jumping in the air to continue their fight.

"Stop it you two. The food is going to get cold." Yuzu said as she served more rice with a worried look on her face.

"Let them be Yuzu. More please." Karin extended her bowl across the table to her twin sister Yuzu.

"But Karin-chan."Ichigo and Isshin fight continued both concentrated in their fight. Isshin ran towards Ichigo roaring. signaling his attack and swinged a fast punch towards Ichigo. But Ichigo gave her father a counter. Ichigo punch her father face Sending him rolling across the room with his eyes closed in pain until he hitted his butt into the wall.

"First of all. Making a healthy female high school student come home at seven o'clock every night is unimaginable." Ichigo pointed at her father Isshin. With a vein in her cheek and her usual scowl.

"Thanks for the food." Karin said still swallowing the food in her mouth and look at Rukia standing at the door still looking at Ichigo and her father. Isshin kicked his daughter toes making her fall to the ground. Then applying a master lock on her. Which Ichigo broke with brute strength as she stood in her feet. Then both exchanged accurate single punches in their cheeks. Which Ichigo withstood closing her eyes. But her father didn't. Isshin collapsed to the floor with some broken teeth face down in defeat.

"Diner... Rukia."

"H-hi" Rukia introduced himself after all the commotion had stopped. The raven haired child politely bowed and introduced himself. After he told his story he started crying and wiping off his fake tears with a handkerchief. Which brought Both Yuzu and Isshin to tears.

"And because of that. I lost my place to live, my food, and all of my money at once." Ichigo Stood behind Rukia with her arms crossed, with her eyes half closed. And a blue aura in her forehead. looking at her stupid father Isshin and Yuzu crying. Isshin and Yuzu jumped at each other hitting their cheeks trying to hug each other as they cried.

"Let him stay here, Utusan!"

"Well said Yuzu. I was thinking the exact same thing just now. Stay here as long as you like, Rukia-

san" Isshin Gave Rukia The thumbs up with tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls. And the midget did the same with Ichigo with a huge smile of success in it.

"Try to be a little more subtle with the thumbs up. They will realize this was just an act." Ichigo said as she looked at her little friend.

"Kazan! Please listen to me I have our first son!" Isshin said as he ran in tears towards a giant poster of his late wife Masaki.

"Although with them going on like that, it doesn't look like they will notice."

"Brother!" Yuzu call her sister Ichigo who was going upstairs forgetting about dinner. Rukia bowed, before following her to the stairs.

"Its your fault, dad." Karin said with a bored look on her face.

"Why?" Isshin said as he stood in one leg and his arm closed in a soft fist in his chin. With his eyes in black circles and his mouth in an upside down triangle.

Rukia and Ichigo were in her room. It was a normal room for a teenage girl in development. It had a stuffed animal, And a guitar. Ichigo was sited in her neatly organized desk trying to figure out where he could stay. But the midget had already decided where he was staying as he was already lying down in the sheet covers from the closet. And doing her homework. Which was more than easy to do.

"Don't hang out in my closet!" Ichigo turned to face Rukia with her eyes opened fully and a vein in her forehead.

"Look I even brought some little things to spruce up that dirty little closet. A lamp! A door bell! A back scrubber! A little window. I thought we decided from the very start that this was where I was going to sleep!" Rukia pulled out the items from her backpack and showed them to the carrot head with enthusiasm in his face and a smile.

" I had nothing to do with that. It must have been that stupid father of mine and his stupid obsession to have grand babies" Ichigo scratched the back of her scalp and turned around to continue reading her manga novel where she had left off.

"You can't use those anyway. Wait, you just called my closet dirty, didn't you? Rukia kept smiling all the way as he heard the vegetable head complaining. Maybe this could actually work.

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. But I just had so much stuff to do. Besides its a reasonable time. Seeing how all the other FanFics I read take 2 months for updating. If you have any questions or concerns about this chapter, write them in a review or a PM, ill try to answer the questions in the next chapter. Bye-bye this.**

.


End file.
